


Das Lager (Cardassia)

by MarquisDeMenaux



Series: Toran [3]
Category: Cardassia - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: Angst, Cardassia, Occupation of Bajor, Other, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: also diese Geschichte ist mindestens schon 10 Jahre alt... poste ich jetzt auch einfach mal...





	Das Lager (Cardassia)

Er war einer scheinbaren Amnesie erlegen… denn er wusste nicht wo er war und was passierte. Ein Attentat hatte ihm fast das Leben gekostet und seinen Verstand ausgeschaltet.

Er hörte Schreie außerhalb… außerhalb von wo? Er lag auf einem luxuriösem Bett, neben ihm eine Bajoranerin die ihn mit sehr ängstlichen Augen betrachtete… sie blutete, sie hatte viele Narben… sie war nackt. Was war hier los? In der Ecke eine Cardassianische Rüstung, über dem Bettpfosten die passenden Uniformteile dazu. Er sah sie verstört an und fasste an ihre Wange. Sie zuckte ängstlich zurück… oh je sie war grün und blau geprügelt. Hatte er sie… Vergewaltigt? Was war hier los… er zog die Hand zurück stand auf und sah aus dem Fenster… ein Arbeitslager! Das hatte ihm gefehlt…! Er war nackt, bis auf die Unterhose.. also hatte er nicht! Puh! Er durchsuchte einen Schreibtisch und fand einen Hautregenerator, dann zog er sich die Uniformhose an von der er dachte es sei seine. Er kam schnell näher und griff nach ihrem Arm… er sah verstaucht aus. Sie zuckte in einem Schrei weg. Er hielt inne.

„Sch. Wenn du nicht willst, werden Deine Wunden nie heilen, ich werde Dir nichts tun… hörst Du?“ Er sagte es auf bajoranisch… sie spürte das er den Übersetzter nicht brauchte.

Sie sah ihn argwöhnisch an und hielt ihm den Arm hin, er schaltete das kleine Gerät ein und fuhr damit über die Narben und Schrunden. Die Stauchung heilte.  
„Wie ist Dein Name?“  
„Rakel Sir!“ Sir? dachte er!  
„Rakel wie ist Dein Vorname?“ Er sah sie fragend an, sie sah merkwürdig zurück.  
Anscheinend hatte Cardassia noch nicht sehr lang Bajor besetzt. „Galina, Sir!“  
„Ruh Dich jetzt aus!“ Er ging zum Computer

Er tippte eine Stunde bis er herausfand wo er war und wer er war. Sie befanden sich im Arbeitslager Trbliska und er war Guhl Toran Drahin… Kommandant des zweit schlimmsten Vernichtungslagers auf Bajor? Nur Gallitep war schlimmer! Was sollte er hier? Er stützte das Kinn auf seine Hand und grübelte nachdenklich. 

Galina sah ihn an und zitterte unaufhörlich. „Keine Sorge, ich werde Dir nichts tun!“ 

Er wusste wohl, dass sie erst durch die Wachen musste um zurück ins Lager zu kommen, er hatte die Geschichte genauestens studiert. Dort würde es ihr schlecht ergehen… Er replizierte ihr das selbe kaputt gerissene Kleid was sie getragen hatte… und geleitete sie dann aus seiner Residenz… ein ansehnliches Haus mitten im Elend der vielen Arbeitsbaracken! Schön er musste also hart tun, gut das konnte er. Er trat hinaus in die Dunkelheit, draußen Soldaten mit Phasern und Desruptoren in der Hand, jeden bedrohend der es wagte sich zu zeigen. Schreie von irgendwoher… Geruch nach Tod und Verderben, er hielt sich instinktiv die Nase zu. Ein Soldat wollte die Komfortdame in Empfang nehmen…

„Nicht nötig, ich geleite diese Hure zurück, ich muss mir mal die Beine vertreten… schickt mir nächstes Mal etwas besseres. Diese hier!“ Er hob ihr das Kinn hinauf „hat mich enttäuscht, sie war zu einfach!“ Er griff in seinen Schritt und grinste!  
Der Soldat lachte schallend „Aye Sir!“  
Der Trick hatte gesessen! Er entfernte sich mit ihr an seiner Seite in Richtung der Baracken.  
„Wo musst Du hin Galina?“ Er sah sie sanft an.  
„In Sektor 7blau!“ Sie sah ihn scheu an.  
„Mach dich nächstes Mal dreckig und zerzause Deine Haare, dann wählen sie Dich mit Sicherheit nicht aus! Sag du hast eine ansteckende Krankheit und kratze Dir den Kopf!“  
Sie liefen schweigend nebeneinander her. Angekommen murmelte er auf Bajoranisch „Verzeih mir!“ Dann öffneten die Wachen die Tür und er warf sie hinein „Vergiss mich nicht Weib!“ Sie landete hart und sah sich um. Sofort kamen einige Frauen und zerrten sie weg. 

Er drehte auf dem Absatz und schüttelte den Kopf. Langsam ging er zurück… was sollte er jetzt nur tun? … als der Morgen graute, erkannte er das ganze Elend welches er in der Nacht erahnt hatte. Er wusste, das ein Gul jeden Abend eine Komfortdame verlangte und diese ihm zustand… gut er würde sich fügen müssen und die Wachen müssten ab und an ihren Spaß haben dürfen um nicht misstrauisch zu werden. Er lief durch die Lager vorbei an den Baracken… dürre Kindergesichter sahen ihn an. Männer die nur noch halb soviel waren wie sie sollten… geschundene Frauen! UND ER war der Kommandant dieses Todeslagers???

Eine Frau sah ihn aus hohlen Augen an, ihr Blick war gebrochen. Eigentlich hätte darum nicht scheren sollen, er biss fest die Zähne zusammen und lief weiter. Doch irgendetwas bewog ihn dazu sich umzuschauen. Sie sah ihn einfach nur an, dann legte sie den Körper an den Zaun des Lagers, dieser stand unter Strom und so wurde sie lebendig gegrillt. Die Wachen sahen ihn an und dann sie, schließlich lachten sie schallend. Er grinste und machte eine abfällige Handbewegung… dann jedoch lief er langsam außer Sichtweite der Männer, als er sich unbeobachtete fühlte rannte er hinter einen Baum und lehnte sich an ihn weil er sich übergeben musste. Der Geruch des verbrannten Fleisches, diese leeren Augen, das Lachen und die Verrohtheit hatten ihm den Rest gegeben. Ein Mann, ein Häftling trat aus dem Schatten, der Armbinde nach ein Mann der hier sein durfte. Nützlicher Häftling der den anderen Anweisungen gab und für sie aus dem cardassianischen übersetzte…Kollaborateur! 

„Sir?“ Er kam besorgt näher  
„Ah, mir ging es schon mal besser… seien Sie unbesorgt!“ Er streckte sich und sah genauso überlegen aus wie vorher.  
„Dieser Abschaum hat es nicht anders verdient, zeigt es doch nur wieder die cardassianische Überlegenheit und Geistesstärke!“ Doch er konnte ein Arschloch sein und sah ihn von oben herab an.

Der Bajoraner sah ihn grimmig an, er merkte dass er sich auf die Zunge biss und seine Hände zuckten. Aber er musste seine Fassade aufrecht erhalten, Niemand sollte dahinter kommen… denn er verstand jetzt, dass es nicht so weitergehen konnte wie zuvor, er hatte dafür Sorge zu tragen, dass es den Inhaftierten nicht schlechter erging! Er lachte und lief an ihm vorbei seinen Rundgang durch das Lager fortsetzend. In schauerlicher Weise kam er an einen Ort vorbei der nach Verwesung stank, bajoranische Häftlinge waren dazu gezwungen ihre toten Leidensgenossen auf einem Haufen zu laden damit die Cardassianischen Aufseher sie vaporisieren konnten. Er zog sich ein Taschentuch vor Mund und Nase, abscheulich… das musste aufhören. Größtenteils waren hier Kinder und Alte zusammen gekarrt, all Diejenigen die zu ausgezehrt waren um weiter zu arbeiten. Seine Mine verfinsterte sich und er sah düster aus. Er blickte die Aufseher an.

„Sie und Sie kommen Sie mit!“  
„Aye Sir!“

Er zog sie mit in sein Anwesen und deutete ihnen sich zu setzen. Dann bat er ihnen ein Glas Kanar und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Was haben wir davon wenn so viele von dem Abschaum sterben? Gestern erreichte mich eine Nachricht aus Gallitep von Gul Darhel, er sagte es sei nicht wirtschaftlich mit dem vorhandenen Material so derbe umzugehen!“  
„Aber Sir, dann vertilgen sie nur noch mehr Vorräte und werden nur aufmüpfig!“ einer der zwei sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
„Dann statuieren wir ein Exempel ab und an mal, ich kenne diese Unterwesen gut… sie werden noch härter arbeiten weil sie Angst haben die ihrigen zu verlieren!“  
„Das ist klug Sir!“ Der andere grinste ihn an… „Sehr listig!“  
„Beginnen Sie gleich heute damit ihnen mehr Nahrung zukommen zu lassen!“ Er goss ihnen noch ein Glas ein „Dann machen Sie Feierabend und delegieren die Aufgabe weiter..“

XXX

Es wurde Abend und Glinn Darlek und Glinn Brahin waren von ihrer Aufgabe zu Toran zurück gekehrt weil er sie eingeladen hatte. Zusätzlich kamen noch ein paar andere, Toran wusste wie man mit Soldaten umging. Er ließ ein paar Amüsierdamen kommen und wies jedem eine zu, betrunken schnappten sie sich die verängstigten Mädchen um machten sich davon. Ein paar blieben mit ihren Damen noch eine Weile bei ihm und feierten feucht fröhlich. Das war die bittere Pille die jeder schlucken musste… auch er… er musste Opfer bringen! Es war bereits früher Morgen als die letzten gingen, zurück blieben Galina und die Wachen in seinem Haus.

Er nahm sie mit in sein Schlafzimmer und schloss die Tür. Er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten und sah sie an, dann zog er sie mit in sein Bett. Sie bebte und weinte still. Er öffnete die Rüstung legte sie ab und zog sich bis auf die lange Unterhose aus, gähnte und lachte heiser. Der Tag saß ihm in den Knochen, er hatte seine Schauder begossen und erst Einmal verdauen müssen. Er stieg hinter ihr ins Bett und nahm sie in den Arm… er brauchte jetzt wirklich Trost. Die Wärme eines anderen Körpers, das Gefühl in seinen Armen. „Gute Nacht!“ 

Als er endlich schlief versank er in erbarmungslosen Träumen. Gesichter die ihn genauso hohl anstarrten wie diese Frau. Plötzlich griffen die Toten mit knorrigen Fingern nach ihm und öffneten ihre Münder zu einem stummen Schrei des Leids! Einer zog ihm am Bein und wollte ihn hinab in eine Hölle aus Leibern und Verwesung reißen. Er erwachte glühend heiß, rang nach Luft und strampelte mit den Beinen. Sie lag am anderen Bettende und hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. Er setzte sich auf und legte die Hand keuchend an seine Brust, dann legte er die Hand an seine Stirn und stand auf. Als nächstes schlug er so lange gegen eine Wand bis seine Hand blutete.. so lange bis der Schmerz ihm mitteilte er sei noch am leben. …Schritte…

„Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?“  
„Alles in Ordnung machen Sie weiter!“ Die Schritte verebbten wieder…  
Er atmete durch und schnappte sich den Hautregenerator, Galina sah ihn voller Furcht an. Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab, das dann aber wider zu Stein gefror. Er trank einen Schluck reinsten Wassers und befeuchtete damit seine Stirn, sie sah ihn aus ängstlichen Augen an als er wiederkam und ihr auch etwas anbot.  
„Es ist nicht vergiftet!“  
Zögerlich nahm sie die Flasche und trank gierig.  
„Du musst hungrig sein?“  
Er lief zum Replikator und bestellte ihr etwas Hasperat, dazu Katapott Eintopf, stellte es auf den Tisch vor dem Computer und holte sie zu sich. Sie setzte sich und aß zunächst zögerlich dann gierig. Er sah ihr zu… zumindest eine gute Tat heute, er würde sie wohlmöglich doch öfter verlangen… Am nächsten Morgen brachte er sie zurück zu ihre Baracke und vollendete seinen Rundgang durch das Lager, gab hier und da Anweisungen und schirmte die Augen gegen die grelle bajoranische Sonne.

XXX

Er gab sich den Bajoranern gegenüber arrogant, elitär, überlegen und großspurig. Die Zeit ging ins Land und nun saß er hier schon 10 Jahre fest. Mittlerweile hatte sich im Lager aber rumgesprochen, dank der Komfortdamen, dass er anders war als er sich gab. Sie hatten keine Angst mehr zu ihm zu gehen, da sie wussten er behandelte sie gut. Nicht ein einziges Mal in dieser Zeit hatte er sich an ihnen vergangen oder auch nur die Spur eines hingebungsvollen Gefühls gezeigt. Es nagte an ihm und er sehnte sich nach körperlicher Nähe. Die Frauen, die bei ihm waren wussten zu berichten, dass er kaum noch mit ihnen redete. Er war höflich und behandelte sie gut aber er wirkte auch traurig und selbst sie erkannten das er einsam war. Ihn plagten in jeder Nacht schreckliche Alpträume und er erwachte immer nur um dann auf zu bleiben. So wussten sie, dass er nie länger als maximal drei Stunden schlief. 

Eine hatte sich als er schlief vor seine Computer gesetzt und herausgefunden, dass er alles tat nur möge es den Häftlingen nicht noch schlechter ergehen. Cardassianisch wie er war hatte er alles dokumentiert! Für sich persönlich… er war gefürchtet unter seinen Untergeben, denn er hatte viele disziplinar- Verfahren wegen irgendwelcher Vergehen eingeleitet. Das schickte sie an den Bajoranischen Untergrund weiter, möge Gul Drahin das anerkannt werden. Eigentlich hatte sie ein Attentat auf ihn planen wollen doch dann…. Dann hatte er sich als ganz anders herauskristallisiert als sie dachten.

Eines Abends kam Galina wieder zu ihm, sie sah wunderschön aus! Sie hatten ihr ein Kleid verpasst, das ihren Busen knapp bedeckte und ihrer schönen zarten Haut in einem blass blauen Ton schmeichelte. Er fiel ohne das zu merken halb in ihr Dekolleté… ihr entging das nicht! Er hatte zwar gerade eben eine seiner vielen Partys gegeben dennoch war er nicht betrunken. Sie wirkte so anmutig in diesem Aufzug und so elegant. Sie stand am Fenster und sah hinaus, er replizierte ihr etwas zu essen auf das sie sich wie immer stürzte. Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und sah ihr wie immer dabei zu. Dann streckte er einen Arm um ihr eine Locke aus dem Gesicht zu wischen und hinter ihrem Ohr zu verstauen. Sie hörte auf zu essen und sah ihn an, er legte die Hand an ihre Wange und wirkte abwesend, dann verstört, als er ihren Blick bemerkte.  
„Du musst gehen!“ Er lies sie aufessen und geleitete sie zurück. 

XXX

Viele Abende vergingen in denen er am Computer saß und arbeitete, wenn die Frauen kamen verfuhr er auf die selbe Art und Weise, Essen lassen und sie ignorieren. Er wehrte das Gefühl ab mit ihnen schlafen zu wollen… er kämpfte dagegen, denn sie sahen aufreizend aus, wie es sich nun mal gehörte für eine Frau die einem Mann ein paar Stunden Lust bereiten sollte. Meistens schickte er sie nach kurzer Zeit wieder weg… Er wurde still und immer unnahbarer. Dann gab es Abende da wollte er Niemanden sehen, davon gab es fast zu viele in letzter Zeit. Um den Schein zu wahren hatte er mindestens eine in einer Woche. Er gab Partys und betrank sich fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit… dann lies er die Damen zu, da er eh viel zu betrunken war.  
Einen Abend hatte er eine Cardassianerin zu Besuch… auf seiner Party und in seinem Bett, er vergewaltigte sie gnadenlos. Die Dame war auf Cardassia gefallen da sie die Ehe gebrochen hatte und nach Bajor geflohen. Er hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle und als sie ihn anfasste als sie allein waren, brannte etwas in ihm durch! Die Wachen in seinem Haus hörten ihre Schreie, da es glühender Sommer war und das Fenster offen stand nicht nur die im Haus. 

XXX

20 Jahre war es jetzt her, seit er hier landete… er verzweifelte da er dachte er käme eh nicht mehr heim. 20 Jahre ohne Liebe… mit diesem Elend  
Wieder ein weiterer Abend… eine weitere Dame, wieder Galina in ihrem wunderschönen Kleid. Er schickte sie nicht weg, er saß am Fenster und sah hinaus, seine Augen wirkten genauso leer wie die der Inhaftierten. Sie aß und er war abwesend, rührte sich nicht… nichts. Plötzlich begann er leise zu weinen, die Tränen strömten über seine Rüstung und nässten sie. Galina erhob sich und ging zu dem Mann den sie als so gütig kennengelernt hatte, sie kniete sich vor ihn und holte seinen Blick zu sich. Er stand auf und schob sie beiseite, stützte sich an den Fensterrahmen und sah hinaus. Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand in seiner, er zog sie in seine Arme und spürte, dass es ihr unbequem war gegen seine Rüstung zu lehnen, er legte sie ab. 

Dann zog er sie wieder an sich, legte den Kopf gegen ihren sich hinab beugend und weinte, sich an ihr festhaltend aus. So verharrten sie gefühlte Stunden. Er sog ihren Duft in sich… tief hinein und prägte ihn sich ein. Sie ließen sich los und er sah in ihre Augen, dann geschah es automatisch… er küsste sie und sie wehrte sich. Sein Kuss wurde inniger und verlangend, seine Hände griffen sie und schoben sie auf die Fensterbank. Ihr Herz raste und raste…. Sein Atem ging schnell, würde es jetzt geschehen? Sie hatte so oft darauf gewartet… sie weinte stumm. Er ließ los und sah sie an, sah das Unheil an…  
„Geh jetzt“.

XXX

Er führte dieses Lager nunmehr schon 40 Jahre, er war ergraut.  
Dann wurde das Lager befreit vom Widerstand. Er lief nicht wie die anderen weg, er wartete sein gerechtes Schicksal ab…


End file.
